Fuckery In Forks
by Madame Masque
Summary: What happens behind closed doors, when nobody is watching and nobody knows? Naughty, naughty things!
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote a long, long, long time ago. It was my own version of getting really, really naughty. It was also a little bit of a look behind closed doors, if what happened behind those doors was really, really naughty!

In case you haven't caught on by now, it's very adult and full of lemons. Oh, and the characters have been borrowed, obviously!

Here's my first little installment. Enjoy!

* * *

She was so thankful when that letter arrived. It was the perfect set up. She'd never been so thankful for a smear test. She had drooled over her doctor for far too long, this time she was going to do something about it. There was no way she was leaving that room without getting exactly what she wanted, and if there was one thing Rosalie Hale knew how to get it was exactly what she wanted.

She spent the morning getting ready. By the time she had to leave without being late she was washed, waxed and wet. With one final check in the mirror, flawless as always, she ran out the door with a quick wave and a goodbye to those inside. She didn't have time to stop and chat, Dr. Sexy was waiting.

Twenty minutes later she was twenty minutes early for her appointment. Luck had been on her side, she was the last one of the day. She knew he always sent the receptionist home and locked up himself. There would be no-one to get in her way.

"Ms. Hale."

There was his voice and she was gushing already. She looked up and smiled. Those eyes...

She stood, smiling at him as he turned to his receptionist.

"You can head off now Abbie, I can lock up."

And there it was!

"Thank you Dr. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

The receptionist left, the lock clicked in the door and they were in his office, completely alone.

"So, Ms. Hale, it's that time of year again I see," he smiled up at her from her chart.

"Yes it is Dr. Se...Cullen," she replied, "And it's Rosalie."

His eyebrow raised at her faux pas but he made no comment.

"Only if it's Carlisle!"

His smile alone made her weak at the knees. He was the subject of endless fantasies that never failed to bring her a happy ending, and their friendly banter just made her even hotter for him. Who gave a fuck if he might be old enough to be her father? He was the sexiest man she had ever met and he was about to find out.

"So how has everything been?" he asked, returning his gaze to her chart. He couldn't look at her for too long. Fuck she could be young enough to be his daughter! But even that thought did nothing to kill the tent that was pitching itself in his pants.

He looked forward to and hated this time of year all at the same time. He had watched Rosalie Hale grow into a beautiful woman and had been there through the good and the bad. And as he took her in with his eyes he knew he was going to have a particularly good hands-on shower that evening.

He remembered her first visit after she'd let that football jock stick his dick in her and he'd had to squash the growl of jealousy before it erupted from his chest. How many nights had he wondered what it would be like to bury himself ball-deep inside her hot, tight, wet pussy? It smelled so good every time he was down there. He knew it was wrong and unprofessional, but the way he reacted to her was completely uncontrollable.

She stared at him across the desk, imagining what he looked like under that shirt as she answered all the same questions. She'd seen it once at the swimming pool and had come on her fingers so hard that evening her legs had become completely useless. How hard would she come when it was the real thing?

"Now go behind the curtain and remove your jeans and panties, the towel is ready on the examination table."

She looked up, taken by surprise, forgetting where she was for a moment as images of him topless and chiselled to perfection swam through her mind. She smiled at him as she stood and went behind the curtain, listening to him rustle paper as she undressed.

He was cursing the fact that she was about to be practically naked in his office, the object of his every jacking-off, and ecstatic about it at the same time. Her body, her scent...it all drove him insanely wild. It was pure torture touching her without being able to really touch her. But he knew there was no way he ever could, it was wrong and disgusting and he needed to kill what his dick was telling him.

She had a purpose and she was going to get what she wanted. Regardless of what he said or what he thought, Rosalie Hale was going to have Dr. Carlisle Cullen's cock deep inside her, thrusting hard. She was waxed and she was ready.

As she lay on the table under the paper towel, her legs spread out and ready for him, she began to wonder just how hard it was going to actually be to seduce him. He had watched her grow up after all, and in his eyes she was still that child who cried for hours when she scraped her knee. How was she going to convince him that she was a sexy, desirable woman, wet and ready?

"Ready?" he called to her.

"Yes," she replied, suddenly nervous. What if he laughed at her? What if he kicked her out? No. She would not think those things. She was Rosalie Hale and she got what she wanted.

He snapped on his gloves as he stepped around the curtain and when he came into view she had to clamp her teeth down hard to keep herself from moaning. He was too good for words, and she was certain not only would he feel good, he'd taste it too!

That thought kept her calm as he jellied up the speculum.

"Ready?" he asked, unable to say anything else.

"Mmhmm," she replied, looking into his eyes, her arm behind her head giving her better leverage to push her breasts out to their fullest effect.

As he pushed the speculum in she fought the moan that was crawling up her throat as she imagined it to be his fingers. She was incredibly wet and it slid in easily, the jelly was completely unnecessary. She knew she should probably be embarrassed but it would work in her favour.

"The swab is going in now," he told her, his voice sounding a little tight. Why was that? Was that a good sign or bad? It didn't matter, she was going for what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"How deep will it go Carlisle?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. She was just being curious, wanting to know more about the procedure.

"Just enough to get a sample. It won't cause any problems."

She had him. That throat clearing showed he was nervous and a nervous man, when handled properly, was putty in a woman's hands.

"How deep could it go?" she asked, her voice a little deeper.

He loosened his tie and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. Going deep...

"Wha-what do you mean?" He cleared his throat again.

"If you pushed it," she began, pushing her hips forward a little, "How deep could it go?"

That pussy, that bare, wet pussy moving towards him. His cock was painfully hard. She was just curious, she wanted to learn...but her pussy...

"I...I wouldn't...you don't need to worry, there's nowhere for it to go." She was just concerned that something might get lodged in a place that would require an operation to remove it. But hadn't this been covered with tampons? Was there something wrong with the heating? He'd have to get someone to look at the boiler.

"But that's not what I asked...Dr. Cullen." His cock twitched when she called him doctor. Fuck he was in trouble. He would have to have a shower at the office. "Could it go as deep as your tongue?" He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "As deep as your fingers?" Fuck how he'd wanted to replace that speculum with his hand. "As deep as your...cock?" He suppressed a groan. His cock inside her...

She heard it, he tried to keep it quiet but she heard it. There was a groan, deep in his chest, fighting to break free, and she was going to get it. She was going to get it and she was going to get his cock.

"Rosalie..." Her name just slipped out. Whether as a warning or a request he didn't know. All he knew was that he shouldn't be thinking the things he was and he shouldn't be wanting them either. He shouldn't be wanting to do them...do her...

"If you don't know you could...find out." She pushed her hips towards him, leaving him under no illusions as to what she wanted. She was so wet and he was so hard. She was aching to have him inside her and have him she would.

He groaned. It spurred her on.

"I know I taste good, I've tried it. Have a taste." Her chest was heaving at the thought of him so close to her, and then the speculum moved. Slowly, so slowly, it was being pulled out. And then it was gone.

It was quiet. Apart from his breathing and hers there was nothing. She could feel his breath on her wet, bare pussy and it made her squirm inside. His breath alone, so hot, was enough to make her tingle.

"Just one taste..." she whispered, and his mouth was on her. She moaned and he moaned and his tongue was inside, tasting and thrusting.

She gripped his hair and urged him forward, thrusting her hips up to meet him and his fingers were inside, exploring as she moaned louder and he groaned even more. He pulled back and she released him. He was looking at her hungrily and she knew that she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck me Dr. Cullen."

He growled and she gushed all over again. His pants and boxers were around his ankles and his cock was in full view. Fuck it was glorious! He was on the table and she was pulling him inside, their moans mingling as he made his way ball-deep.

"Fuck...Rosalie..." he gasped, finally in the hot, wet pussy his cock had craved for so long.

"Oh I intend to Carlisle!" she smirked as she wrapped her legs around him tight and thrust her hips up.

He felt so good and he filled her completely and he was so big and hard. She moaned as he pulled back and thrust back in again. Fuck it felt amazing! No fantasy, no imaginings could ever begin to describe the real thing!

She could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out, and when she sucked on his tongue and told him how good she tasted on him she felt him get even harder and thrust with more force.

He growled and groaned and she moaned and whimpered, their sounds mixing with the slapping of their sweaty skin as he fucked her harder and she begged him for more. She clawed at his shoulders when he obliged and dug her heels into his ass, forcing him deeper as she stretched out her hips.

She screamed out loud as he hit a spot no-one had ever hit before and he growled when she told him exactly what he was doing to her.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, fuck me harder!" she yelled and he growled so loud her pussy purred.

His hands were everywhere and he was thrusting harder. Her breasts, her hips, her thighs, her ass...He was everywhere and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck you're so tight," he panted between thrusts, he just couldn't go hard enough or get deep enough. It was just too good.

"You're so big...fuck you're making me come!"

She screamed out loud, writhing in ecstasy as she came on him hard. He growled loudly, swearing and yelling as she milked him dry, buried deep inside her.

They both smelled of sweat and sex and were panting too hard.

"Fuck...Rosalie..." he gasped, pulling out of her. She licked her lips.

"You know, you got to taste me Dr. Cullen, but I haven't tasted you..." she smirked up at him, her chest still heaving as her breathing came fast and hard.

"Well, I think we may have to rectify that situation." His smirk mirrored hers.

"Oh we will," she replied as she sat up and pulled his cock into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched him sweating in the heat as he pulled up the weeds. His muscles rippled as he worked in the afternoon sunlight that beat down on his perfect back. He'd taken his t-shirt off twenty minutes ago and it was the best twenty minutes of her week, and that included her husband surprising her in the shower. Then again, the surprise and excitement had started and finished when he opened the door and stepped in.

Her phone beeped and she looked down to see she had gotten a text. She sighed when she saw the sender. Even when he wasn't around he was bringing disappointment to her day. With one final look out of the kitchen window at the young, rippling, barely clad man, she turned and made her way into the living room. She was going to need a glass of wine if she had to deal with him.

Getting comfortable in her chair, a glass of red in her hand, she unlocked her phone and opened the message. The sigh that had been waiting died before it began. For once, he'd made her day so much better.

_Going to be stuck here in Seattle overnight. Client is being stubborn and refuses to negotiate or sign without his business partner. See you tomorrow. _

Her smile widened even more, knowing he would be gone for another twenty-four hours at least. It even killed the eye-roll which normally accompanied his sign off. As if she didn't know who it was!

She sipped from her glass, sending a brief reply, and then contemplated what to do with her afternoon. She wouldn't have to worry about him coming home and having sex that barely kept her heart pumping. However, there was one man she could spend her day worrying about, and he was right outside her kitchen window. He knew exactly how to make her heart beat and he didn't even know it. She could have quite an enjoyable afternoon watching how his muscles moved, and it would give her something to think about in the bath later.

She rinsed out her glass as she watched him work, his ass tight in his jeans as he bent over to dig. If only he bent her over...and thrust in hard... Maybe she was turning into one of those bored, dirty housewives who thought bad, nasty things. More than maybe she was already there. Either way, she didn't care. What she did care about was the young, handsome man sweating in her back garden and how images of him were going to give her bored, sad, lonely vagina endless hours of pleasure.

She'd known Jacob Black since before he was born, everyone knew everyone in this town. He'd grown into a spectacular young man and the woman he settled down with was going to be a very lucky woman indeed. His mahogany skin shone in the sunlight and it made her knees yearn to be wrapped around his perfectly sculpted body. His broad shoulders, his chiselled chest, his firm, round ass...

He wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned up to stretch his back and she saw the perfect opportunity to get closer and smell him. He smelled like a real man, the way a man was supposed to smell, not like her husband. Something was missing from his smell, it was all the store-bought products he used. They covered up what a real man should smell like.

"Jacob! Come inside and have some iced tea. You must be dying out there in the sun!" she called from the back door.

He looked up and smiled at her. She was such a nice woman and always paid well. Her garden was immaculate and she wanted it kept that way, and he wasn't going to argue! He had college to think about, or a car! He was short a few parts.

"Sure thing Mrs. E!" he called back as he pulled his t-shirt out of the back of his jeans and wiped at the sweat across his brow before pulling it on and making his way inside.

She frowned slightly as he pulled the t-shirt down his torso, obscuring everything from sight, but it was gone in an instant and replaced with a smile as he stepped through the door and smiled at her.

"Can you get the glasses down from the top shelf please, Jacob? I keep meaning to get a new step but I haven't gotten around to it!" She fought the urge to lick her lip and bite it as he stepped closer.

"Sure thing Mrs. E!" he smiled as he found himself standing beside the queen of all MILFs with a body to die for and a rack he could suck on for days. He'd thought about her so much he'd managed to find way too many ways to conceal exactly what his body thought of her close proximity.

As he reached up beside her she lost herself in his smell. The smell of a man. It was hot and sweaty and made her want to growl.

"Thank you, Jacob!" she smiled as she took the glasses from him.

"No worries, Mrs. E!" he replied. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Esme, please," she smiled as she poured the drinks.

"Esme," he replied, trying out her name. He wasn't sure how it felt on his tongue, he was thinking of how other things would feel on his tongue...

They drank in silence for a few moments, both savouring the cool taste making it's way down their throats while thinking incredibly hot and erotic things. He was incredibly uncomfortable hiding what was growing in his pants and she was incredibly wet wanting to get at it.

"So Jake, how's school going?"

"It's good Mrs..." That look went straight to his already hard cock and he got the meaning, "Esme."

She smiled and covertly licked her lip as she took another sip. There were just the two of them in the house with no danger of any interruptions. She decided right in that moment that he was going to have him. She was going to have Jacob Black between her legs and he was going to make her come more than once. She wanted it too much to not recognise an opportunity when she saw it. But how to go about it...

"All set for college? Made a decision yet?"

"Too many to think about, Esme!" He like how her name sounded in his mouth. If her name felt good then it followed that the rest of her would too! "I've a couple football scholarships that are possibilities, I just have to consider what's going to be the best option for me."

"Very mature of you Jacob," she smiled. Tilting her head back to swallow the last of her iced tea, she exposed her neck and cleavage to him and swallowed purposefully. She grinned to herself when she heard him swallow as he watched her.

Somehow, he managed to suppress his moan as he fought off images of her swallowing him, her cleavage bouncing as she rode him, his cock thrusting into her hard and fast... He had no idea how he was going to get through the rest of the afternoon without a cold shower or fifty. He gripped the glass a little too tightly as he chugged the rest of his drink then dashed to the sink.

"A couple more hours should have the garden finished Esme." He cleared his throat, putting the glass into the sink and turning on the tap. "I should get back to it so I'll have it all done in time for you."

He felt her hand on his, turning the tap off. "Oh there's plenty of time for that Jacob, don't worry. And I can get those later."

He turned to face her and she reached around him to put her own glass into the sink. Their eyes were locked together and her body was almost against his. He could feel her body heat all over him and he gripped the edge of the sink behind him tightly so he wouldn't do something he'd be arrested for.

She inhaled deeply and almost purred at his scent. Her pussy was throbbing and dripping with want and need. She knew, as inexperienced as he was, that he could do things to her that her husband had never imagined.

"Do you have a girlfriend Jacob?" she asked him quietly.

"No," he squeaked, then cleared his throat before trying again, "No."

"Now that I find hard to believe, the girls of this town must be blind and stupid."

She pressed against him a little at the word hard and he lost the ability to conceal himself. He was hard, so fucking hard it was painful. He didn't know how it happened but her face was barely centimetres from his.

"Have you ever had sex Jacob?" she breathed across his face, barely able to control herself. All she could think about was ripping his clothes off and consuming him.

"Ye-yeah," he managed to get out.

"When?" Her tongue was almost on his lip and he trembled.

"Prom, at prom." He was breathing hard and about to spontaneously combust.

"So you've only ever had sex with a girl..."

"Uh huh," he nodded dumbly.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with a woman?"

Her breasts were against his chest now and he could feel her nipples, hard and so fucking suckable, rubbing against him through the fabric of their clothes.

He gulped loudly and she leaned closer, her lips almost on his. He knew he should stop this, he shouldn't be sleeping with her, he'd be deballed for sure!

"Esme..." he got out, but it was more like a desperate plea to continue than the beginning of his reasoning for them to stop.

"Call me Mrs. Evenson," she whispered.

"Mrs. Evenson..." he groaned, and her lips were on his.

She devoured him, her hands gripping his shirt, and he devoured her right back. All the nights of whacking off to her had never come close to what it was like to wrap his arms around her and grip her ass tight while his tongue did things to her mouth that had to be illegal. She was ripping his shirt over his head and he let her before going back to her mouth with more force than could ever be considered appropriate. Instead of pushing him away, like had happened to him too many ways to count, she whimpered and pulled him closer, her hands all over his back.

He groaned, his head in her neck, "Mrs. Evenson..."

"How much sex have you had Jacob?"

She asked him.

"Oh loads," he replied. He didn't want to appear inexperienced and immature and miss out on fucking Esme Evenson.

She laughed a little, knowing he was lying.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm going to teach you how to work a womans body into a frenzy and look after your own pleasure as well."

He groaned before attacking her mouth again and her arms were around his neck while her legs found their home wrapped tight around his waist. She was grinding against him and he was about ready to come. Her hand slid slowly down his chest.

"You should never cover this up," she whispered against his lips as her hand made its way lower and gripped him through his jeans. He jumped, almost spilling his load way too early. "And I need this upstairs and in my bedroom!" she smirked.

He growled and her pussy purred loudly in triumph. His mouth was swallowing hers whole while her vagina was doing all it could to get to his cock and they were making their way up the stairs. They fell against the wall and banister too many times to count. It was sweet how apologetic he was every time. Then they were in the bedroom.

"And how do you know which room I sleep in?" she asked him as she placed her feet on the ground, loving the shame she brought to his face, "Naughty boy!" she scolded, then turned him and pushed him to the bed.

He bounced on the mattress, staring up at her in wonder and awe and fear. He was terrified this was going to go south and he'd still end up behind bars.

"Now I know you must be about ready to burst so I'm going to give you a release so you can get through our time together without exploding before I'm ready!" she grinned down at him as she knelt onto the bed.

He swallowed as he watched her, unable to move. She was unbuckling him and pulling his jeans down his legs and all he could do was stare dumbly while it happened. She cocked her eye at him when she reached his ankles and he kick off his sneakers, swallowing loudly and still unable to form a coherent thought let alone speak. Then his jeans and socks were on the ground and she was crawling back up to him.

"These are going to have to go too," she said seductively as she pulled his boxers over his hips. He lifted his ass up, breathing heavier as he watched her.

When he came into view, big and hard and full of life, she moaned audibly.

"Jacob the girls in this town are idiotic morons," she told him.

Then his boxers were on the ground and she was leaning over his plump head. Before he realised what she was actually doing, her mouth was on him and his head fell back. He moaned loudly as her hot, wet mouth sucked him in and she moaned in return. He was just so big and hard and she knew he was going to be excellent.

"Esme, Mrs. Evenson..." he groaned, her tongue swirling around him as her mouth sucked hard and her hands were on him and before he knew it he was pumping into her mouth harder than he'd ever come before.

She moaned, savouring his perfect taste.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

She greedily licked him clean then pulled him out of her mouth. He sat up, embarrassed beyond anything he'd ever felt before. This was so much worse than the time someone had stolen his clothes while he'd been showering in school and he'd been forced to walk the halls in a towel that barely covered anything to get to his locker. He sat up, terrified by what her reaction would be.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Mrs. Evenson, Esme, fuck!"

She grinned at him, loving his inexperience and desperation to please her.

"Don't worry Jacob, that was the point. Now when your cock is inside me you'll last a little longer!" she grinned at him then added, "Plus, you taste really good!"

He was hard again when the word cock came out of her mouth, gasping when she told him what she thought of his come and done for when she pulled her top over her head.

"I don't think so!" he smirked, looking into her eyes.

"Oh you'll last Jacob Black, you'll last." Then her lips were on his and she was placing his hands on her breasts. He groaned and squeezed them a little, his hands finally on the breasts he'd imagined while feeling up the girls from school.

She smiled down at him as she stood up, getting a high better than anything she'd ever experimented with through college from the power she wielded over him. She reached behind, opened the clasp and drop the flimsy piece of lace to the ground. He swallowed loudly and she soaked the lace she called panties all over again.

Her jeans were on the floor as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and he was springing to life over and over again. He was painfully hard and desperate to plunge so deep inside her he never came out again. As the lace hit the floor he lost the last thought he had that made sense.

She crawled onto the bed, grazing her hand along his length and he jumped.

"I'm going to teach you things you never imagined possible Jacob Black," she told him as she pressed her lips to his.

He was so lost in what was happening to him he was on top of her before he realised. He was lying on top of Esme Evenson, completely naked and hard as a rock, nothing but air between them.

"Next time I'll be on top, but right now you're going to fuck me!" she smirked.

A mixture of a groan and a growl came out of his throat and she hitched her legs up high.

"Now fuck me with that big, hard, glorious cock of yours!"

He growled loudly and thrust himself inside her completely. Fuck he had never felt like this! He'd had sex before but it had never felt one tenth like it did with Esme Evenson, and all he'd done was thrust into her!

She moaned loudly, arching her back and gripping onto his waist. He felt so good inside of her. It had been so long since she'd been filled so marvellously, and with a body that didn't flop from the flab. The only thing beneath her hands was rock hard muscle, matching the rock hard cock buried ball deep inside her.

"Fuck," he gasped, barely able to breathe, "Mrs. Evenson, Esme..."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his before whispering, "Now fuck me like you mean it Jacob Black. Use that perfect cock of yours for exactly what it was intended!"

He gripped the blanket on either side of her and pumped his hips as hard as he could. It would never be hard enough and he'd never get deep enough. She was just too good to be inside of and he knew he'd always want more.

"Smoother, don't jerk so much, enjoy the fee- Oh God! Right there! Right...there!"

Her back was arching and she was breathing hard. He was a perfect student and a quick learner. There was so much she could teach him and she intended to teach him everything.

The sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping against each other intertwined with their moans and groans and her instructions that became more and more incoherent the harder, faster, deeper and better he fucked her.

"Now reach your hand down and press down on my clit, right he-RE!" She guided his hand when it lost its way and then forgot what she was doing when his fingers made magic between their bodies. He was going to be an excellent student and make her come more than she could imagine.

"Mrs...Evenson...Mrs...Evenson...Mrs...Evenson..." he breathed, unable to contain himself any longer. He had to let go, he couldn't hold it back any more.

"JACOB!" she screamed out, clamping down on him hard and coming harder than she had in years.

"FUCK!" he yelled out loud, thrusting just as erratically as she was and pumping into her harder than he thought possible.

As her walls clamped down onto him over and over he saw stars, he saw the moon, he saw a brilliant white light and he went blind for a moment that lasted all of eternity.

"MRS. EVENSON!"

She was gripping him tight, her nail marks were on his body and there were fireworks everywhere. She was breathing hard and dripping with sweat and her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Even on his best day her husband hadn't done this to her in over a decade. She was most definitely going to teach Jacob Black everything she could and more.

He collapsed on top of her, barely able to catch his breath.

"Oh fuck, sorry, sorry," he apologised over and over and she laughed.

"What are you apologising for? You just gave me the most incredibly mind-blowing orgasm I've had in years! The first I've had in a very long time too!"

He grinned up at her, a little puppy eager to please and more than happy to do so. He'd do anything for her approval and was eager to do it again.

"You know Jacob Black," she began as she looked down at him and stroked his hair, his glorious cock still buried inside of her, "I think I'm going to have to teach you over and over and over again!"

His grin matched hers as they looked at each other, catching their breath and still tingling from the culmination of their sweaty class, the smell of sex strong in the air, ready to suffocate them as they considered lesson two.


	3. Chapter 3

Anyone out there along for the ride while I delve into my filthy mind and let it run wild? There's more to these stories, one day I will get to it. In the meantime, go and join the party!

* * *

He couldn't figure out what it was about her that made everyone kill each other to get a piece. Cullen and Black had come to blows time and time again over her. Granted she was a sexy piece of ass, but at the end of the day she was still just a piece of ass. As he watched her rock and sway to the music in the middle of the room he knew that he'd made the right decision. Tonight would be the night he found out exactly what all the fuss was about.

She swayed to the music, rubbing up against a guy whose hands were all over her, completely oblivious to whose eyes were watching her, but she felt them. She felt eyes watching her but she didn't open her own to meet them, she often did not. She was used to eyes watching her and she immersed herself in the feelings of being so badly desired. She smiled as she danced, tip-toeing along the line of indecency in the middle of the crowded living-room.

He prowled around the edge of the room, circling his prey slowly. It wouldn't be long before he was ball deep inside her and finding out just exactly what it was about her pussy that made everyone want it. Passing by the kitchen door, something caught his eye that he could have a lot of fun with later. Pocketing it, he almost growled as he watched her touch herself, wondering how her breasts would feel in his hands when he had her.

Sliding her hands up her body for the eyes watching her, she felt herself moan quietly as she reached her hardened nipples. The hard cock against her ass was driving her wild, as were the hands that were guiding her hips against their owners. As her hands slid over her shoulders to the neck behind her, she opened her eyes and met the ones watching her. Fuck, she almost came when she saw them. There were few men that could make Bella Swans pussy jump and clench with need without her approval, but the owner of those eyes could.

She locked eyes with him as she continued to dance along the line of indecency with the cock behind her. She couldn't remember who she was dancing with and she didn't care. All that seemed to matter or exist at that moment was the hungry stare in Paul Lahote's eyes and knowing she was going to control him and his cock.

He watched her tease him, sliding her hands up into the guys hair as she ground her ass against him. It was fucking hot and she was going to pay for it later. The look in her eyes was pure sex and it made him twitch hard. He made his way towards her and stopped in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. She stopped moving and stared right back up at him.

"Hey man, we're dancing here!"

They both ignored the guy who never really had a chance with her anyway as her hands dropped to her sides, her pussy drowning itself as he continued to protest. Paul pushed him away when he tried to get between them then headed for the stairs. Bella brushed a hand from her arm and followed. She was soon replaced by another female and the dancing began again while they disappeared into a bedroom upstairs.

She followed him into the darkened room. As she heard the door click and lock behind her she was pushed up against the wall and she soaked herself. Fuck she loved being manhandled.

"You are a teasing piece of ass, you know that Bella Swan?" he growled at her, their breathing getting heavy.

"What are you going to do about it Paul Lahote?" she challenged, loving where this was going.

"Fuck you beyond recognition." And then he was molesting her mouth and she was molesting his. Their tongues fought for dominance and as his won she moaned loudly, gripping onto him tight when she felt his hand yank open her zipper and plunge into her panties.

"You're so fucking wet," he groaned, pushing his fingers as far inside as he could.

She gripped onto his shoulders, barely able to breathe as she tried to formulate a response. She couldn't so she just gave up, arching her back and leaning against the wall as his fingers played a symphony inside her.

She was so fucking hot and felt so good on his hand. He couldn't wait to taste her and thrust his cock deep inside. The sounds coming from her now were nothing compared to what he was going to get out of her later. He pushed up into her hard and smirked when she moaned loudly and thrust her breasts towards him. It would be rude not to accept such an invitation.

Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head when his thumb pressed down on her clit. She gasped loudly then moaned his name, gripping onto his shoulders tighter and arching more. Then she felt him bite down on her breast through her thin shirt and she found herself close to boiling point. As her walls began to tighten he pulled out of her.

"What?" she gasped. Teasing fucking bastard! She was going to de-ball him and leave him useless! And then her legs went to jelly when he put his fingers into his mouth, sucked on them and moaned.

"Fuck you taste good Swan." He looked down at her and smirked, "I'm going to need a bigger serving."

"Eat away," she replied.

She gripped his hair and pulled it hard as she pressed her mouth against his again. He grabbed her ass and pulled her body against his, sucking and biting and licking along with her, fucking loving the sounds she was making because of it. Then her shirt was off and she was flat on her back, the bed still bouncing beneath them as he pulled her bra off and bit down on her breast.

"Fuck!" she yelled, almost coming right there, "Do it again!"

Smirking, he obliged her and bit down hard, leaving a mark he licked.

She moaned loudly, squirming beneath him and arching her back. Her hands had a mind of their own, scratching and pulling at his hair, and he wasn't even inside her yet. Then he was licking and sucking his way down her body, biting down every so often, and she was flat out and panting, unable to do anything but feel.

"Fucking shit!" she exclaimed, barely able to control her body when his fingers opened her wide and he plunged his tongue in as far as it would go.

He groaned when he tasted her, his tongue drowning in her sweet, sweet pussy. He'd never tasted anything so good and could happily live on what she produced. And the sounds and movements he was getting out of her did everything to stroke his ego in all the right ways. He could barely wait for her to stroke him.

Writhing and moaning, her nails were probably leaving holes in the blanket she was desperately clinging to but she didn't care. She'd never felt this good before, not when she'd had her first orgasm, not when Edward had fucked her so hard from behind she'd felt it so deliciously for days and not when she'd sucked off Jacob and felt him come all over her chest before he'd gone so deep they'd broken the bed and then kept going. She knew what was happening tonight was going to be more than she'd ever experienced before, and that thought alone was enough to make her drown in her own juices.

His tongue twisted and licked, greedily taking everything it could find out of her and bringing her closer and closer to that cliff edge she'd fall off of and never want to come back from. His tongue was so fabulously perfect and excellent at its job that it deftly found her magical spot and left her gasping for breath, barely able to remember how to use her lungs.

She was getting closer and closer, he could feel her walls tightening on his tongue when he stopped. There was something he was going to do with her that could get very messy but was going to make them both really enjoy the experience more than they could possibly imagine. He was reaching to his pocket as he pulled back and she inhaled sharply as she pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him in shock and anger.

"What the fuck?!" She couldn't believe he was going to get her that close to the greatest orgasm of her existence and then stop. She was going to deball him, deshaft him and then shove it all so far up his ass he'd be sucking his food up it as a straw.

"Don't worry, I am going to give you a night you'll never forget!"

Before she knew what was happening, something was pressing just inside her entrance and a wet, gooey feeling was making it's way inside her. She didn't know how to react, but when he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked at it with his tongue then bit down she suddenly found she didn't care anymore.

He squeezed a little more chocolate sauce from the bottle, paid her clit a little more attention until she was screaming and writhing again, then plunged his tongue deep inside once more.

He groaned. Fuck she tasted good! He didn't think it was possible to make Bella Swan taste better, but taste better she did. She was getting louder and louder the more he took from her, he was going to make her break the sound barrier then go further once he was fucking her long, hard and fast.

"Fuck! Paul! Fuck! Don't stop! Fuck!" she was panting, barely able to form a coherent thought, then his hands were gripping her ass tight and his tongue was plunging in again as his teeth pressed down on her clit.

"FUUUCK!" she screamed. She was almost there, teetering on the edge, just about ready to fall over. He could feel it on his tongue and he smirked.

She could barely breathe, barely get enough oxygen inside her lungs to function, but she didn't care. She could die right there the happiest woman in existence and spend eternity entirely satiated. She couldn't see, couldn't think, could only feel, and when she felt him pressing at her back entrance teasingly that was it.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed so loud her throat hurt. If they heard her downstairs she didn't care. They could hear her in the next town over and it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was that she saw stars, saw the moon, saw the whole fucking universe as she writhed and panted, her actions completely out of her control as she rode out the best orgasm of her existence on his tongue.

He was groaning loudly, straining painfully against his zipper as she clamped down on his tongue and came on him hard, delivering the sweet, sweet juices every moan, whimper and gasp had promised. He licked her clean then groaned, almost growling, when he realised he'd lapped it all up, hungry for more.

She lay on the bed gasping and panting, barely able to move, having zero feeling left in her legs.

"That...that was..." She couldn't finish her sentence, there were no words good enough to describe just what he'd done to her.

"Uh huh," he replied, "And you taste soooo fucking good Swan. You felt so good on my tongue and fingers, you'll feel even better on my cock."

Her walls clenched again at his words. She could fell herself starting to seep as images of what his cock could do to her danced through her head. However, there was something she wanted to do first before he left her barely able to breathe.

"Sounds amazing," she purred as she sat up, looking up at him through her lashes, "But I'm going to have a taste of you first," she continued as she pulled open his zip.

She moaned loudly as she pushed his boxers and jeans over his hips and he sprang free. Her mouth watered as he came into view, the light from the window acting as a spotlight on his perfect, perfect cock.

"It's glorious," she whispered, her pussy clenching uncontrollably as she licked her lips.

He knew how big he was, he wasn't an idiot. And he'd heard it enough times from many people. It was still good to hear and stroked his ego to no end.

She was now face to face with the most beautiful cock she had ever seen. She licked her lips and was breathing heavily. She could smell the precum as it glistened on his tip and couldn't wait to taste him. She could smell his sweat and it smelled good. She could feel his breath as he looked down on her and it enveloped her completely.

He was still kneeling between her legs and hers were still spread out. He could see how much she wanted his cock by the waterfall he'd had an amazing taste of already. The thought of his cock in her mouth was making her so wet it made him smirk. He moved his hips slightly forward and she moaned. The feel of her exhalation across his throbbing, painfully hard cock made him groan loudly and it took all of his self control not to thrust forceful and fast right down her throat.

She could tease him forever, she loved teasing men and teasing Paul Lahote was such a turn on, but she had never been able to tease herself. She wanted him so much, needed to taste his cock and feel it ramming into the back of her throat over and over. Her hips were rolling at little at he thought of it and she couldn't wait any more. She reached her tongue out and licked the precum from him.

"Shit!" he gasped and his hips bucked. He was so past ready that one little touch almost sent him over the edge.

"Mmm...you taste sooo good," she moaned to him.

Her eyes rolled as she sucked him slowly into her mouth. He had to fight to keep his eyes trained on her mouth, watching his cock slip slowly into it.

She moaned loudly, the vibrations sending him into a spiral of insanity as she sucked slowly harder, bringing him all the way to the back of her throat.

"Fuuuuuck," he breathed, his chest heaving with the pressure to remain in control and not thrust hard and fast.

She gripped his ass and pulled him as close as she could, moaning loudly over and over as she felt his hard, magnificent flesh slip in and out of her mouth. She licked and sucked, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the feeling of him in her mouth. She wanted him to grab her hair and fuck her mouth hard, but not yet.

Looking up through her lashes, she locked eyes with him and sucked a little harder as she twisted her head and bobbed up and down slowly, feeling and tasting as much of his flesh as she could. When she grazed her teeth along him he bucked his hips. She grinned and did it again.

"You're driving me fucking insane Swan," he managed to say and then groaned loudly when she pressed her teeth down just a little harder and smirked. She knew just exactly what she was doing to him and how hard it was for him not to just grab her and fuck hard. And then he lost all coherent thought and almost died on the spot.

Gripping his ass hard, she pushed him right to the back of her throat and then kept going. She was swallowing around him, he had to grab onto her shoulders. Taking a deep breath he managed to look down and watched as she took him right down her throat, every last inch of flesh disappearing into her hot, hot mouth. Then her tongue was licking and swirling, her moans were roaming up and down his length and his head was falling back as he groaned loudly.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

Her hands had moved. One was massaging his balls while the other played along his perineum. She was smirking around him, the air moving hard and fast through her nose playing along the hair leading to where they were joined. She could feel him getting ready to come down her throat and pulled back.

"I'm...ah...what the fuck?" His head snapped up and he looked down at her in disbelief.

"If you get to play with this," she said, picking up the bottle of chocolate sauce, "Then so do I." She smirked up at him then watched as she let the chocolate drip out onto his length.

His head fell back again as he breathed heavily, realising that he no longer controlled what she was doing to him, realising that the second she sat up she was now the one in control. If he hadn't already been impossibly hard that thought would have made him harder than diamonds.

She gripped the base of his shaft then licked him like a lollipop. Her tongue swirled and she sucked, exploring every inch of him and craving more. She licked him clean and his hips were thrusting of their own accord, needing as much friction as he could get. She knew he needed it, but she needed more. More friction, more of him, just...more.

And then she left his cock and went for more. His eyes were wide as he looked down and watched her lean down further and take his balls into her mouth. He wanted to swear out loud but no words came to mind. He couldn't remember any.

Fuck this was what she was looking for. She licked and sucked and moaned and took everything she could get. She'd wanted more and she had found it. It had never occurred to her to do this before, but she'd never wanted more before either. She sucked and licked and gripped onto his shaft hard, stroking and squeezing and twisting her wrist, and rubbing her thumb over the tip.

"Fucking SHIT!"

He was about to come and she pulled her head back then dove to suck him into her mouth, grabbing his hands and throwing them to her hair as she bobbed up and down as fast as she could. He gripped her hair hard, somehow managing to hold himself off just a little longer. She wanted what he did and he was going to give it to her.

She moaned loudly as he pulled on her hair and fucked her mouth hard. He thrust his hips and tightened his grip. He'd never been sucked off so good and was going to get everything he could out of it.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Bella Swan!"

He was gripping her hair and had thrust himself right to the back of her throat as he came. She moaned loudly and swallowed everything he gave her, loving his taste. Panting hard, he watched himself fall out of her mouth then pulled her mouth to his, their moans mingling as their lips fought to stay in contact, still breathing hard.

"I can still taste me on your mouth," she told him.

"I can still taste me on yours," he replied.

"Tastes good," she said and he groaned, theirs mouths fighting together again. Licking, sucking, biting, nipping and moaning. Hands grabbing and exploring, gripping onto everything and everywhere they could find.

"Take this fucking off," she demanded, pulling and yanking at his shirt that was somehow still clinging onto him.

Yanking it off, he hadn't even thrown it to the ground before she was attacking his chest. Her lips, tongue and teeth were all over him then their clothes were in a jumbled mess on the ground, their naked bodies mirroring them on the bed. They were pulling and pushing, tasting and feeling, desperate to get more, almost devouring each other whole. Then he was on top of her and they were panting hard.

"Fuck me hard," she demanded between gasps.

"Harder than you've ever been fucked baby," he told her then thrust in as hard as he could all the way.

"Fuuuck!" Their exclamations mingled as their eyes opened wide and rolled into the backs of their heads. It had been good, boy had it been good, but it had never felt this good before. His cock felt so amazing and went deeper than anyone ever had. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into his shoulders as she pressed up against him as tight as she as able.

He took a second to ground himself, almost losing his mind thrusting into her. Fucking had never felt so good. It had been good, but her pussy was fucking perfection on a plate. She was so fucking tight and hot and wet around him and he was losing his mind.

Gripping the blankets underneath her, he began thrusting hard and fast, going as deep as he could ever time. Her screams and moans mingled with his own yells and pants, their names interspersed with 'Oh yes'es and 'Fucking shit's and 'So fucking good's. They were both more than guilty of blasphemy, probably going to hell and neither of them caring.

"Harder...harder..." she gasped, needing as much as she could get, never being so desperate in her life.

Leaning back, he could see her entire body wrapped around him and pulled back right to the tip before thrusting in so hard and fast he thought he might die from it all.

"AAAAGH!" She screamed so loud the ringing in his ears went all the way to his cock as he swore over and over again, getting as deep as he could while groping and pulling on her breasts, her moans telling him it was more then ok. They looked so fucking tasty he just had to dive in and go for it.

Suddenly, he was diving on her, her breast in his mouth as his thumb pressed down hard on her clit. She screamed out louder than she ever had before as her orgasm ripped through her and she gripped onto him tight, still being fucked beyond all recognition. His licking and sucking of her nipples was so expert she could barely keep her eyes steady as they rolled and blinked uncontrollably and her fingers were in his hair.

She dug her heels into his ass, getting more leverage as she become just coherent enough to begin thrusting again, making her way towards another epic orgasm and needing him as deep as he could possibly go.

"Deeper...fucking deeper..." She heard him breathe before he pulled out, flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her onto all fours then thrust back in again before she knew what was happening.

His screams and yells matched hers as he got even deeper than before, learning exactly what it was that made everyone kill each other to get a piece of her. His fingers were digging into her hips as he thrust as hard and fast as he could, leaving marks that would remind her exactly why she'd want to do this again. The marks she'd left on his back would do the same for him. The bite marks they'd left on each other were even more.

"No-one's...ever been...so...fuck...so...deep..." she panted and gasped, needing him to know exactly how good he was, knowing they were going to do this again. She wasn't going to take no for an answer if he tried to give it.

"Such...a...shame...Swan..." he replied, gripping onto her hair and using it like reins as he fucked her hard, riding her like a wild horse, being spurred on by her screams of approval.

She arched her backed then found herself up on her knees, her back against his chest as he groped her breasts with one hand, the other still pulling on her hair, and she loved it. She loved it all and she'd need more.

"So...fucking...sexy...Swan," he told her with every thrust, going hard and fast with each one.

"Bite me!" she yelled, begged. He obliged. His mouth was on her shoulder and he was biting down hard, unable to control himself.

"YES!" she yelled, losing herself completely in what he was doing to her and never wanting to be found.

He pulled on her hair hard once more as he bit down again and licked up the drops of blood that leaked from her before pressing her flat down on the bed, his body completely over hers.

"We're doing this again Swan," he told her as he thrust in hard once, "and again," he thrust again as he pushed her hair from her ear with his nose then yanked the rest out of the way with his teeth, "and again, " he said as he thrust as hard and as deep as he could.

She whimpered, barely able to function and wanting it more than the oxygen her lungs were desperately begging for as she panted and gasped, moaning and writhing beneath him.

Then he lost complete control, letting his body take over as his mind could no longer control itself. He was up on his knees, holding her legs as far apart as he could and going deeper than he could have ever imagined, again and again and again, over and over.

She was screaming louder than either of them thought possible, his yells were battling with hers and then she was clenching down on him, coming harder than she ever had before and milking him completely dry. He'd never come so hard before, his entire being rocking with it, unable to breathe, forgetting how to inhale as he went blind from it all.

Collapsing on top of her, he managed to find enough control to roll to the side and off of her, his cock slipping out of her completely spent and satiated pussy. She turned her head enough to look at him, her sight coming back and he stared back at her, finally able to see again.

Neither could speak, staring at each other and letting their bodies find the air they needed. Both knew they wanted to do this again, needed it.

"Again," she breathed, letting him know this wouldn't be a once off.

"Again," was his exhaled reply, wondering exactly how many times they could meet before it killed them, wondering how possible it was to die from amazing, mind-blowing, fucking perfection sex.


End file.
